The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee5,457,663A1993 Dec. 10 Mejaski3,766,727A1971 Aug. 08 Didik5,344,325A1993 May 17 Wang